


Brevity

by managerie



Series: RINCH [13]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:59:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/managerie/pseuds/managerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles about Rinch</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sensitive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harold uses all five of his senses to enjoy John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No spoilers here. This could take place at anytime in the series

 

 

 

 

 

 

~*~

John smelled of gun oil, rubbing alcohol,- whether from injuries or as the preferred after shave- and clean sweat after a case.

He would look lost, adoring, and wicked in turns with massive shoulders and loving arms.

Calluses, scars, a soldier’s rough marching feet, and warm skin to touch.

His mouth would taste rich and dark. His chest would be salty from the top, but as you mouthed lower the flavor of yeast then warm bread permeated the fur that grew wilder and thicker until bitter liquid filled your throat.

His cries would echo his pleasure and bounce off walls.


	2. Consuming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's senses are consumed by Harold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No spoilers here. This could take place at anytime in the series

~ * ~

Just the silhouette of Finch through the haze of pain was enough to comfort John.

Smelling bergamot, paper, dust, and circuit boards was to know Finch was safe, no fear or sweat marring his scent.

Touching Finch was always a surprise; surprise to be allowed this, surprise at the sturdiness. Harold seemed so precious and rare, but was really stronger than us all.

"Good"

"Wonderful"

"Love you."

Is all John hears.

The hot liquid of Harold's orgasm would cling to John's hand. As if even the smallest cell of Harold's body keeps his promise to always be there for Reese.

 


	3. Plain Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> None are so blind as those who refuse to see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No spoilers here. This could take place at anytime in the series

~ * ~

Look at a woman, the world thinks you desire her.  
Look at a man, the world thinks you share a plan.  
Stand near a woman and people assume you want her.  
Stand near a man and people assume you follow his lead.  
Take a woman's hand to show the world she is yours.  
Take a man's hand to show the world you trust him.  
Smile at a woman to declare your interest.  
Smile at a man to declare your friendship.  
Hide in plan sight.  
Pretend to go along.  
They think we are only two men with nothing more between us


	4. Slight of Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No spoilers here. This could take place at anytime in the series

~ * ~

 

“Mr. Reese?” Finch looked up with raised eyebrows. “What is bothering you now?”

 John sighed, turned from the window, then looked at Harold, “Do I flirt with everyone or do people just assume that if I am friendly with a woman I must be sleeping with them?”

 Harold chuckled, “Yes, to both.”

 Reese grimaced, “Really?" John's brow wrinkled in consternation as he asked, “And that doesn't bother you?”

 Finch inhaled deeply, “So that's it.” Harold stepped over to his lover, leaned forward and whispered, “The more they pair you off with beautiful women the less they suspect about us.”


	5. Dog's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing scene from **_Reasonable Doubt_**

~ * ~

"Shaw is sick and can’t make it.” John pocketed his phone. “Probably food poisoning since she eats like a raccoon. You’ll need to go with us to the vet."

Harold's startled eyes bulged adorably, “Mr. Reese?”

Keeping his smile to himself, John asked, “What?”

Harold blushed and looked away. “If we go together the Doctor will assume…”

John's smile turned into a smirk. “Yes?”

Finch huffed in annoyance.”She’ll assume we are a couple.”

"Correct." Reese grabbed the leash and pecked Harold’s cheek."Finally someone gets to see the truth.”

Harold feigned exasperation but the pleased look in his eyes betrayed him.

 


	6. Grumpy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the rescue in _Razgovor_ but before Gen went to the academy.

~ * ~

Finally, Shaw was sick of it and cornered John in the kitchen. “All we have to do is take shifts caring for Gen until Harold can be appointed her legal guardian. Yet, here you are looking like you caught your dick in your zipper. What is your deal?”

Reese narrowed his eyes at her. “My _deal_ Shaw is that I don't appreciate being **cock-blocked** by my own partner.”

She looked confused. “What?”

John murmured through clenched teeth. “How amiable do you think Harold is to certain _joint activities_ now that he knows you have a bug in The Library?”

 


	7. Routine Maintenance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the explosion in **_Mors Praematura_**

~ * ~

Reese handed off the mug to their number hoping Finch was too distracted to notice John's hands shaking. He leaned against the wall trying to calm his nerves.

Every cell in his body quivered to do a thorough examination of Harold. John itched to make doubly sure Finch was alive and whole. Now was not the time.

When Shaw was back and this case was over Reese would be taking them offline and taking Harold apart to examine every inch of pale, hairy skin. John's calm slowly descended as he mentally mapped his lover's body finding Harold safe and sound.


	8. Conflict Between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is always a conflict between desire and necessity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rinch thoughts about **_The Perfect Mark_**

~ * ~

Don't look too long at those elegant hands.

Easier said than done, he smirks.

Someday she will need to know what we are to each other.

I will tell her. I will have to speak.

Reese promises himself.

Eventually, someday is not soon enough.

Another

Number

Down

Never

Enough time to say all that you feel

Can't always save them no matter how hard we try.

Even with Shaw's help we can't get there in time.

Shaw is always around now.

Spying. Searching.

I can hardly

Take this separation,

Yearning to hold him once again. Desire has turned to necessity.


	9. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When things settle down after _**The Crossing**_ , Reese has a confession to make to his lover before they go to bed.

~ * ~

Finch looked at his contrite lover, puzzled. “Let me see if I understand. You were trapped in a fatal situation, sharing your intimate past with your best friend, Detective Carter; finally able to articulate how important she was to your survival and current happiness with me. Unable to tell her a proper goodbye because she would have stopped you from sacrificing your own life for hers, you kissed her chastely on the lips. You now fear this means you have been unfaithful to me?”

John blinked at Harold, “Well, when you put it that way.”

"Go to sleep Mr. Reese."

 


	10. Are You There? Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are You There?
> 
> Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could take place anytime after **_Bad Code_**

~ * ~

Another Number.

Returning to you and Bear is all I think about- My small family

Each day might be my last.

 

Years ago, I never cared if I lived or died.

Old fears and new wounds

Urge me to keep silent about my love

 

Time slips by and my

Heart aches to tell you

Everything I feel.

Remembering our ticking clock,

Each hour together is precious.

 

Another Number lost.

Longing to make sure you are safe.

We can’t save them all.

Are you feeling the same?

You are my everything.

Saving the world means nothing if I can't have you.


	11. Priorities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3) Write a 100 word drabble where the Machine doesn't give a number 1-2 days ahead of time, but only gives a warning at the last minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No spoilers here. This could take place at anytime in the series

~ * ~

Harold walked into his most secluded safe house, which resided in a blind spot for surveillance cameras. Sometimes even Harold needed to be out of the eye of his ‘child’.

He made his painful way up the stairs to get some needed rest as no new numbers were evident for the past few days.  
Just as he was about to reach his floor, his cell erupted and a screaming man ran past with a knife. Harold deftly leaned out of the way and surreptitiously moved his foot to trip the interloper.

The ringing stopped, so Finch went home to sleep.  
 


	12. Most Likely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during the episode **_Most Likely To_**. This is after the car explosion, later that night but before they get Matthew's Number the next day. Reese and Finch deal with losing a Number.

~ * ~

John was already at the loft, the lights were low and the bottle open.

Harold called out, “John?”

The taller man never moved. Finch limped over to stand in front of the seated Reese. John leaned forward to bury his wet face in Harold’s soft belly. No words were spoken. The only sounds were the cries of grief between them that turned to sobs of comfort.

Their love making that night was somber, but also an affirmation that both were still here, still working to save lives. Even when they lose a Number at least they didn't lose each other.


	13. The Benefits of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place around the end of _**Death Benefit**_.

~ * ~

Harold looked at them; Shaw limping, in pain, Reese desperate to save them. John had wanted this to be over, wanted this resolved with the Congressman’s death. Finch had stopped him. John only stayed his hand because he loved, trusted Harold.

Finch stopped on the sidewalk, looked at the camera that Samaritan would soon use to destroy everything good.

If Harold wouldn’t let John protect them his way then Harold needed to protect them instead. With one last look at his precious family, Harold disappeared into the crowd determined to end this even if it meant never seeing John again.

 

 


	14. BLAZE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After **_Deus Ex Machina_** Harold and John can't stay away.

~ * ~

They shouldn't be meeting like this, not with Samaritan out there. Their time together should be hasty, fumbling to communicate, paranoid of everyone around them, eager to leave. Their love making should be furtive, swift, and depressing.  Instead, every moment Harold is with John reignites their determination to live and conquer their enemies.

Their passion shouldn't be this all consuming. Their need and desire for each other knows no bounds. They are a flame; unquenched, untamed, unrepentant, & unashamed. They take what they need from the earth, leaving charred remains that fertilize the ground to prepare the world for new growth.


	15. Soup for the Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harold's feeling and thoughts in **_Panopticon_**. A poem of sorts

~ * ~

Most days I feel like a bouillon cube, a cheap imitation of something comforting, warm, and substantial. Dry and salty I am, as if I have nothing more with which to flavor the world but the depreciated, value less minerals that clutter the coastlines. Soluble solutions are beyond me. I am no longer solvent. I am easily dissolved and diluted. Whatever taste I might have possessed has been processed, pasteurized, and dried out of me. What remains shares nothing of itself but briny, brackish barbs and alkaline aliases.  Too many seasons on the shelf have turned my attributes into bitterness.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought of this in the shower as a way to describe to people what my uncontrolled hypothyroidism feels like. As I dried off, I realized that Harold probably felt the same weary fatigue in **_Panopticon_**. So, I decided to share this with my readers.


	16. Naughty-Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Rinchy bondage after **_Nautilus_**

~ * ~

Harold wakes to the feeling of being watched, he is no longer alone. He is also wearing familiar handcuffs.

He sighs, “John? Why am I handcuffed? Is this revenge for the hotel room when we first met?”

John audibly exhales in a manner Harold has come to understand displays amusement. “Not really. I just found you particularly delectable in them earlier.”

The bed shifts with John’s weight, the powerful man’s heat can be felt even across the mattress. Harold leans back, invitingly awaiting his lover’s embrace.

Right before their lips meet Harold says, “I knew you were depraved all along.”


	17. Family Gives You Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the rescue of the Number and Fusco in **_Wingman_** , John touches Lionel's face. How does Harold react?

~ * ~

John Riley is off duty- finally. He opens the door to his apartment. Harold is there.

“You and Detective Fusco?”

John gets on the floor to play with Bear, but answers, “What? We worked it out.”

Harold looks down at John. “You caressed his face.”

John hides his embarrassment in Bear’s fur. His reply is muffled, “I just got a taste of what I’ve been putting him through these last few years. He juggles work, family, and the Mission. It’s not easy.”

John and Harold share a look of understanding. John stands and joins his family at the dinner table.


	18. Bad Dog, No Biscuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after **_Brotherhood_**.  
>  Harold laments Bear's chewing habits

 

 

 

 

~*~

Harold moaned, “I don't understand why Bear keeps chewing my books and papers!”

John scratched Bear’s ears in comradery, “Well, boredom and jealousy.”

Confused, Harold asked,“What?”

John stood up, “He’s a military trained dog used to rigorous routines. He’s bored.”

Harold tilted his head. “And the jealousy?”

John took Harold into his arms. “They take your attention away from Bear. He’s jealous of them. If he could, he would probably chew on your computers too.”

John stooped to nibble on one of Harold’s ears and whisper. “I know the feeling.”

Harold realized he wouldn't be grading papers tonight either.

 

 


	19. Changing Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of **_Prophets_** , Harold explains to John what all happened

 

 

~*~

John sat there in silence for so long that Harold began to get nervous.

Finally, John had one question, “Why did **Root** feel comfortable enough to change her clothes in front of _you_?”

By John’s expression, Harold knew that his lover was angry and hurt. “John! You know I am faithful to you!”

Harold walked over to John and carefully sat on the taller man’s lap. He kissed John’s lips and playfully tugged at John’s open collar. “She knew that I would have no interest whatsoever in what was under _**her**_ clothes.”

Harold coyly smiled as he unbuttoned John’s shirt.


	20. Slow Plane to China

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coda for **_Pretenders._**
> 
> John and Harold have a phone call before Harold departs China.

  

 

~*~

 

To forestall any attempts at ferreting out if he was injured,  John steered the satellite call toward Harold’s operation. “Any problems handling your mission?”

“Not particularly.” Harold answered. “I have been surprised by the visceral recoiling I need to suppress anytime she touches me.”

John’s hackles were raised, his protective streak flared, and he was about to demand Harold come home, but Harold quickly added, “Not that she is vile or anything! She is perfectly nice, if painfully naive.”

There was a significant pause. Then, Harold whispered. “It is simply that my body is violently aware that she isn't ** _you_**.”


	21. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weeks after the events of **The Cold War** , John and Harold attempt to run some errands. First on the list is dry cleaning.

~ * ~

John’s eyes were bleak, his complexion pale as the blood drained from his face. “You ran from a building as it was tumbling down around your ears? Why didn’t you tell me?”

Gently, Harold pried the ruined suit from John’s fists to guide the distraught man over to the cot in the back of their headquarters, laundry forgotten. Soothingly, with great love and tenderness, Harold embraced John tightly as they each shook from the delayed adrenaline surge. The explosion happened weeks ago, but they had been swamped by Samaritan. They couldn’t grieve. Only now could they react: comforting each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone seemed to want more of a reaction from John and Harold to the events of the episode. Harold was nearly killed in an explosion. Remembering that it was a bomb that injured Harold, killed Nathan, killed a Number in front of Harold (Number Crunch) and nearly killed John twice (til Death and Dead Reckoning) I figured the aftermath would show things catching up to the couple. There is so much happening in the episodes that we have to glean bits of Rinch from what is not seen. The Rinch is there, it is just busy doing other things.


	22. A Little Agression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not episode related, but rather steamy.

~ * ~

 

“Come here,” John snarled in a menacing tone.

Harold looked around for a possible exit. Reese growled low in his throat and took a step closer. He grabbed Harold’s bicep and brought the older man up short. “I said, come here.”

Reese kissed Finch fiercely.“When this case is over, I want you to fuck me through that high priced mattress at my loft. In the morning I will suck your cock while I jerk off. Then we’ll eat pancakes.”

Reese left to finish dressing, leaving Finch with his eyes closed, mouth hanging open, and swaying softly in a daze.


	23. Skip to the Loo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coda for Season 4 Episode 18 "Skip"

~ * ~

John enters their apartment safe house, stopping by the couch, “Root buy it?”

Harold nods, placing the real vial of toxins on the coffee table. He looks up at John, lifting his eyebrows to ask a question in return. John takes a handkerchief from his pocket and wipes his mouth in distaste. He shows Harold the smudge of Iris’s lipstick and sneers, “Yeah.”

Harold looks wounded, “I’m so sorry, John.”

John sits with their thighs almost touching, “You didn’t make Iris start working for Dominic.”

Harold whispers despondently, “I had hoped the therapy would be a healing experience for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta Read. Partially posted to tumblr


	24. Another Handcuff Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just random handcuff smut in drabble form

 

~ * ~

“John?” A blindfolded Harold asked into the dark. “This wasn't funny the first time.” Harold rattled the cuffs. “This is childish and quite frankly petty. When I cuffed you to the hotel bed it was for a greater purpose.”

A rough, sultry voice from Harold’s left purred. “Oh, I certainly have a greater purpose in mind.” John stroked Harold's ass with strong, sure hands.

Harold was helpless, tied up like a Christmas turkey for John to devour at his leisure. Harold stopped and examined that thought again. Then he relaxed completely, allowing his lover to do whatever he thought best.

 

~ * ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta Read.


	25. John Reese was Never a Spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ending this series of drabbles on a season four Rinch note.

 ~ * ~

John Reese is constantly reminding Harold Finch that Reese used to be an international spy.

However, a spy relays information back to its handlers after silently infiltrating an enemy’s compound. They lay low, never seen or found, sometimes for decades. 

Words have meanings and Harold knows practically everything there is to know about John Reese. Therefore, **_spy_** is not a word to describe John Reese. At most, he was an international agent, more accurately a soldier of the world or an assassin. 

The Detective Riley cover illustrates this rather pathetically. John isn’t very good at staying away from Harold Whistler.

 

~ * ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Closing this Work off from future additions. Might work on a new drabble series. Thank you all for your encouragement and feedback. This was fun!!


End file.
